


Just relax

by DayaAjion



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Love, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Chloe, Possessive Sex, Sex, Tender Sex, Tenderness, sex on a sofa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayaAjion/pseuds/DayaAjion
Summary: Lucifer had a shitty day. Chloe knows how to cheer him up.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Just relax

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> New fiction about Lucifer and Chloe. This is the second one I write that is rated E because indeed the content is sexual and is not intended for under 18s. This fiction is not really located in a particular season even if we can imagine it after season 5. I wish you a good reading!

The detective and the devil had been in a stable relationship for several months now, beaming with happiness at the fact that they were now living as a real couple. Everything was going really well, much to Chloe's delight. The Detective had had a day like many others. Dealing with the paperwork that had been sitting on the desk for several days when she wanted to be useful in the field, but the new lieutenant hadn't felt the same way. But she was beginning to get used to this kind of day and sometimes her partner was there to help her. Today, however, he had not been able to go to work for reasons that are still unknown to Chloe. She will surely find out when she gets back to Lux after her day of work, or rather of tidying up, she wouldn't really call it "work" ..  
Chloe was sitting on the yellow leather sofa, a book already well started in her hands. She was spending a lot of time at Lucifer's and was even considering moving in with Trixie but the ladies were taking their time. They loved their little house too much to leave it right away. When she heard the elevator doors open, she looked up from her book to see a determined and growling Lucifer in his beard. He was walking safely behind his bar to grab a bottle of whisky. In his haste, he hadn't even seen Chloe, sitting wisely not far from him. As his back was turned to her, she stood up without making too much noise and slowly moved towards the bar. She saw him pouring a glass before swallowing it in such a hurry. Chloe crossed her arms before speaking. 

"Is this how I'm greeted?" As soon as Lucifer heard his partner's sweet voice, he quickly turned around, without putting down the glass. 

"Detective!" he exclaimed, surprised to see her. He tilted his head to the side and frowned, "Wasn't I supposed to meet you at home with the spawn?" he asked, taking another big sip from his glass. 

"You were supposed to, indeed... But I knew that you always come by here before you meet us at home," she said, walking around the bar to get closer to him. His hair was a mess and his eyes had turned red, maybe he had been crying? This did not leave Chloe indifferent. She could feel a tension in Lucifer so she decided to grab the glass from him and put it on the bar. Lucifer opened his mouth in protest but said nothing when he felt Chloe's soft hand on his cheek, which was so prickly because of his beard. She looked at him with infinite tenderness. 

"You didn't tell me where you were going today... And you look... rather in a bad state..." she told him, not letting him out of her sight. Lucifer let out a sigh before taking his glass to his mouth. Chloe grumbled inside. She then took her hand off his cheek and put it on his forearm instead. He finally spoke. 

"My brother... always the same one who comes to piss me off... "He steps back to walk into the penthouse with his glass in his hand. "I think he doesn't like my presence on Earth... He prefers that I go back to where I came from... But I wouldn't let him!" he said, clenching his teeth. 

"Your brother? Amenadiel is asking you to go back to Hell?"

"Michael... My twin... He thinks he's better than me from the start and thinks he's ordering me around... Nonsense!" slammed the devil as he finished his drink. Chloe walked around the bar to join him. She took his glass from his hands and put it on the piano. Lucifer looked at her, frowning again. He really didn't like being deprived of his drink after a shitty day. She took both his hands in hers. 

"You're not going anywhere Lucifer... And it's not your brother who will take you there..." the Detective tried to reassure him. Lucifer's eyes showed how angry he was, how much he wanted to expel the rage that was overwhelming him. 

"But Detective, I swear he pisses me off in ways you can't imagine... I want to crush his..." But he was interrupted by Chloe's lips on his. In spite of the anger he felt, he couldn't push her away, it was impossible for him. Every kiss from her was a pure delight. He closed his eyes to appreciate their kiss more deeply. Lucifer took his hands away from Chloe's and placed them on her hips, bringing her a little closer to him. The kiss was simple, tender, but it was enough to calm the devil. Chloe finally detached herself from her partner's lips, who kept his eyes closed. 

"If you do have a power, it's to calm me down..." Lucifer breathed as he opened his eyes to meet those of his girlfriend. Chloe smiled, satisfied with what she had just done. However, she knew him too well now and knew exactly how to calm him down for a longer period of time. She grabbed his left hand and guided him to one of the leather armchairs in the living room. He looked at her, intrigued, for a moment. Chloe pointed to the seat. 

"Sit down," it almost sounded like an order, and Lucifer obeyed her instantly. He could see a completely different Chloe in front of him, a dominant Chloe. She could see Lucifer's breathing intensify as she knelt down in front of him, his gaze blocked in hers. She moved closer to him to place a soft kiss on his lips before looking down at Lucifer's crotch. She already had a small idea of the effect she was having on him. She bit her lip and she could hear the devil growling. 

"Chloe... You know how I feel when you do that..." Lucifer wanted to move slightly forward from his seat to meet Chloe's lips, but she put her finger over his mouth. 

"I know exactly what I'm doing..." she said, completely confident. Lucifer let out another grunt of pleasure before pushing his back against the back of the chair.Chloe smiled with satisfaction and slowly directed her hands to her partner's pants belt. She never let go of her gaze, raising Lucifer's desire even more. As she pulled on the belt, she grazed Lucifer's erection which made him groan silently in his throat. Chloe then lingered on the zipper and pulled it down much too slowly for Lucifer's taste, biting his lip so as not to swear. She slid the pants down along Lucifer's muscular legs, with his help to keep the pants down, on his ankles. He took off his shoes by himself. His blue eyes on him made it even harder than it was. He wanted to feel her on his dick and show it quite quickly. 

"Damn it Chloe... if you keep taking your time like this, I'm going to be jumping all over you in a hurry to show you how much I want to take you to heaven..." As an answer, Lucifer received a moan from Chloe. She was so sexy when she did that. Lucifer's lower body was now covered only with black underwear in which he was really uncomfortable. Gently, the detective put one of her hands on his sex, over the garment and started to caress him. She heard Lucifer whistle as he tilted his head back. She had him under control, she could do whatever she wanted with him. Then she grabbed him more firmly in her hand. Chloe could feel it growing even bigger when she touched it, so she didn't wait any longer to get him out of the boxer shorts, much to Lucifer's delight as he finally felt free. Lucifer lowered his head to watch his miracle. Both eyes were filled with envy and Lucifer didn't know what was keeping him from making love to her on the spot. Chloe grabbed Lucifer's cock firmly and made him swear. 

"Fuck.." With her thumb, Chloe wiped the liquid that had escaped from the tip of the penis.Then she began to move slowly with her hand. Again, Lucifer couldn't help but swing his head back. His hands were clinging tightly to the armrests of the chair and his fingers were turning white. But this was nothing compared to the moment he felt Chloe's tongue slide from the base of his penis to the tip. 

"Chloe..." moaned the devil, completely engulfed in pleasure. He was squeezing the chair even harder, so hard that Chloe wondered if he would soon tear it apart. "I want to... feel... your mouth..." Lucifer begged as he bit his lip. But Chloe wanted to stall him so she just dropped little kisses along his length making Lucifer growl. She put her hand on his balls, kneading them gently. She could see Lucifer in such self-control. His jaw was tight and his breathing was becoming complicated. 

"Look at me," the detective ordered again, forcing Lucifer to cross her eyes. When his eyes were blocked in hers, she took Lucifer's sex in her mouth. Lucifer's reaction was immediate, he moaned loudly and blew the detective's name. 

"Chloe!" She went gently at first, taking advantage of her boyfriend's exquisite taste before accelerating the movement with her hand towards the base of the penis. Lucifer's eyes in hers excited her strongly and she could feel her panties getting wet. Lucifer couldn't stand not to put his hands on her anymore so he took a hand from the armrest and put it in Chloe's hair. He wasn't pushing her to go faster, he just needed to hold her. She was starting to go faster and faster with her up and down movements, which made Lucifer's orgasm go up. 

"You're doing... so good... my love..." Lucifer whispered as he began to have trouble speaking. Chloe pulled her mouth away from Lucifer's sex and wiped it off with the back of her hand. The devil growled at the emptiness that had just been created. He saw her play with his sex again with the help of her tongue. He was about to come, he could feel it. Then he shook his hand a little more in Chloe's hair, still looking at her. Watching her suck him off made him so much harder and even more excited. She took his dick in her mouth to suck him with a bigger appetite. Lucifer was trembling, his orgasm was near. 

"I ... will come, Chloe ..." managed to pronounce the devil. Chloe felt Lucifer's sex swelling up against her mouth. "Chloe... Hm yes... My love... I'm... coming!" And the detective felt a warm liquid spill into her mouth, which she swallowed directly. Lucifer had tilted his head against the seat and was breathing heavily, his hand still in his girlfriend's hair. He felt Chloe pull her mouth out with a "pop". With her fingers, she wiped her wet lips. Lucifer straightened his head so he could admire the sensual gesture his detective was making. He slid his hand from his hair to Chloe's lips, caressing her cheek as he went by. 

"You are perfect..." he said, devouring her with his eyes. Chloe gave him her most beautiful smile before getting up slightly to come and kiss him. The mouths opened so that their tongues could dance between them. Lucifer grabbed Chloe's buttocks firmly and made her jump. He let go of her lips reluctantly and whispered in her ear. 

"Now I'm going to fuck you until you beg me to stop..." Lucifer promised as he stood up, lifting her up as he went by. He took her to their room when Chloe's laughter was the only melody resonating in the penthouse. 

_________

<3


End file.
